Close Enough, Almost
by Angelica4
Summary: Harry finds himself more and more attracted to Fred, will he be able to do anything about it? Warning: SLASH! HP/FW
1. Chapter 1

Fred sat at the table. Across from him sat his twin brother, George. They each had a serious look on their face. They just looked at each other.  
  
Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall. Fred abd George were the only ones at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What are they doing?" Harry asked his good friend.  
  
"Who knows?" Ron said while shrugging. They walked towards the boys, still staring at each other intently. Harry sat down next to Fred And Ron said down next to George. No one noticed when harry turned several hues of red when Fred turned to Harry and quickly smiled a greeting before turning to George and frowning again. Ron looked at Harry and raised one eyebrow, Harry just shrugged. Finally, Ron spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing ?"  
  
"We're trying to decide who should go to the Yule Ball with Angelina," George said.  
  
"How does staring accomplish that? And what if she doesn't want to go with either of you?" Harry asked. At this, the twins both looked at him, confused. Ron and Harry laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, George saw Angelina walk into the Great Hall. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to her, all the while yelling.  
  
"Angelina! Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?!" Angelina giggled. George had stopped in front of her barely stopping before he ran into her and knocked her down.  
  
"Well, sure George," she said. His eyes light up brightly.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" he said and walked back to the table.  
  
"I don't know who I'll ask," Fred said. How about me? Harry thought. STOP! Stop thinking things like that! This is Ron's brother! Brother! he thought. Fred put his chin in his hand, and looked at Ron, then Harry.  
  
"Any ideas?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think Hermione has a date," Ron said. Ron was going with Lavander and Harry with Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask her!" Fred said. Herry felt insanely jealous. "I'm going to see if she's in the common room," Fred said and lept off the seat, George close behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. This plot is mine and the characters are of course property of J.K.R.I would like to   
thank those of you who reviewed kindly. This takes place in Harry's 5th year, a little while before the   
yule ball, which is every year in my story, it doesn't just accompany the triwizard tournament. I will admit,  
this has no mention of Voldemort or anything serious like that. Total piece of fluff.   
But fun fluff. Also the twins are in their 6th year instead of 7th like they will be in the next book.  
  
  
Harry's Thoughts:  
  
He's so cute. It's adorable when he smiles. No! Stop! You can't think things like that, but I am, and I  
need to talk to someone but I don't know who! Ron is ABSOLUTELY out of the question but Hermione would  
react god knows how. I just am completely clueless.  
  
  
Harry walked by himself to the library thinking. His head was in the clouds and he barely had time   
to contemplate one thought before another came rushing at him. He dedicated only half of him to   
trying to sort it all out and half of himself to thinking about Fred, kissing him softly on a   
moonlight beach. He suddenly ran into someone. Both of them fell to the ground along with the books   
the other person had been carrying.  
  
Hermione's thoughts:  
  
Fred. Fred Weasley. Well...I don't know what to tell him. No, yes. I have no idea.  
  
  
Hermione's thoughts were cut off when she ran into Harry. Her books and the papers in them went flying.  
It took a couple of seconds for Harry to realize what was happening.  
  
"Sorry Harry," she said, pulling herself off of the ground and offering a hand to the befuddled looking  
Harry. She started to gather her dropped items.  
  
"Ummmm.... I need to talk to you," he said. He looked really serious now.She gave him a curious look  
and finished by picking up two sheets of parchment that had fallen out of her book on advanced arithmancy. They   
walked to the library which was almost completey empty. They found a table and Harry sat facing the door, and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know quite how to tell you this, but....here goes. I like someone and I don't think I should," he said.   
He looked at her and Hermione knew from the look in his eyes that it wasn't her or Ginny or any girl for   
that matter. He wouldn't be this nervous about a girl.  
  
"Who?" she asked. He took a moment to answer her and she was practically onthe edge of her seat with anticipation.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone, especially Ron?" he asked tentatively. She nodded quickly.  
  
"It's.....Fred," he said quickly and looked to the ground he was turning bright red. She could have cooed   
the sight before her was so cute. So it was a guy. And Ron's brother.  
  
"Oh, that's so cute," Hermione said finally relaxing in her chair. She smiled widely.   
He looked up sharply with surprise.  
  
"You're not disgusted or sickened?" he asked her with hope.Hermione almost laughed at the idea.  
  
"No! Why should I do that?" Hermione said. She was having visions of setting up two popular   
people that everyone liked and becoming known as the girl who created the cutest couple in   
school.Harry laughed and shook his head in disbelief at her reaction.  
  
"The only problem is, I don't think he ever thought of being with a guy like that, much less me," he said  
losing his smile and looking back to the ground. He saw himself as a short untidy mess. Hermione guessed he   
didn't understand what a sought after guy he was, with the guys and girls. She knew several girls who  
liked him, as well as Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood, at least before he graduated.  
  
"You don't know that! This is where we need Ron's help to ask him!"Hermione exclaimed immediately  
concocting a plan in her head.  
  
"Ask who what?" Ron asked from behind her.  
  
  
Ron walked into the library and saw Hermione facing away from him and Harry who had his eyes cast  
downward to the ground. Harry didn't look happy so he went over to see what was going on.  
He walked toward them and heard the end of what Hermione was saying.  
  
"This is where we need Ron's help to ask him!" she told him, looking a hellof a lot more   
animated than Harry did.  
  
"Ask who what?" Ron asked. Hermione turned quickly, then turned back just as quickly to Harry.  
  
"Shoud l just tell him now?" she asked Harry. Harry made a little wave of his hand motioning for  
her to do so.  
  
"Sit down," she said to Ron pulling out a third chair on the square table. Ron did. She hesitated  
for a moment.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked expectantly.  
  
"Harry has a crush on someone. And we were wondering if you would get information about them   
for us," Hermione said.  
  
"Harry? A crush?" Ron said and smiling at Harry. Despite his apparent foul mood a grin   
broke over his face. "Who?"  
  
"Well, you can't tell him, okay?" she asked.  
  
"He! I never would have guessed! Who!?" Ron repeated.  
  
"Your brother, Fred," Hermione said lowering her voice.  
  
"Fred!" Ron yelled. The few people around them stared for a moment before turning back to  
whatever they were doing.  
  
"Keep you voice down," Hermione said.  
  
"Fred?" Ron said with mush less shock and volume. Harry had his face hidden in his hands.  
When he finally looked up at Ron, his face was a curtain of maroon.  
  
"You know, you might have a chance with Fred. He's a bit weirder then George," Ron said   
and sat back in his chair. He picked up one of Hermione's books and started to flip   
through it nonchalantly.  
  
"That's all. No more shock?" she asked. Ron shook his head.  
  
"So, you'll find out if he even has thoughts about a guy like that?" Hermione asked.  
Ron nodded yet again.  
  
"Did he ask you to the ball yet?" Harry asked her finally speaking.  
  
"Yes. I said I would think about it. Now, it's definetly yes," she said.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked looking confused.  
  
"Don't you see it, this way we can both get answers about Harry from him," she said as if it   
shoud be ovibous. The looks of puzzlement faded somehwhat from Harry and Ron's faces.   
They talked a bit more and decided to walk back to the Gryffindor common room and they   
could start the plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The characters and such are property of J.K.R. the plot  
is mine.  
  
Fred and George were sitting in the common room, George smirking more than usual. Ron, Hermione,  
and Harry walked through the door. Fred noticed that Harry was taking special care to stay behind  
Ron and Hermione. From the little he could see, Harry's cheeks were deep scarlet.  
  
"Fred, I thought about it and I would like to go to the ball with you,"Hermione said. Fred  
realized he was staring at Harry. He smiled a little and looked at Hermione.  
  
"It'll be great fun. We can spend the whole night making fun of people and snogging,"he said   
and laughed. So did everyone else.  
  
"Fred, I want to talk to you,"Ron said and gave a conspiratorial look to Hermione. Fred got up  
and followe Ron into the boys dorm. Harry and Hermione sat and talked to George. Hermione looked  
perfectly at ease, but Geroge noticed Harry kept fidgeting and looking to where Ron and Fred had   
dissapeared to a few moments earlier. George knew something was up.  
  
Fred sat on the windowsill of the large room. Ron sat on his bed.  
  
"Well? What did you want to talk about?" Fred asked impatiently.  
  
"I have to ask you something. Have you ever thought of a guy as more then a friend?"Ron asked  
hurriedly.  
  
"Why?" Fred asked immediatley. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on Ron.  
  
"Because......I am?" Ron more asked then said. Fred looked skeptical.  
  
"Why ask me?"Fred demanded.  
  
"Because you're more serious then George," Ron answered as it were common knowledge.  
  
"You've been reading my journal?"he asked Ron, accusation practically dripping from his eyes,  
and a tinge of surprise in his voice.Ron was confused.  
  
"No! No! I just wanted to know," Ron said hastily.  
  
"Well, I have,okay. Yes, I have," Fred said before storming from the room.Ron was feeling   
so many mixed emotions the only thing he could do was sit for a moment. One half of him was   
happy. Harry's chances just jumped through the roof. He was also curious. Who had he thought   
of like that? And why had he gotten so upset? Was it because he thought he had been snooping  
around in his things? No, it couldn't have been that. Had the guy he fancied rejected him?  
  
He had no idea what to do. Luckily, harry came through the door about then.  
  
"What happened? Fred came running through the common room, crying. George and Hermione went  
after him,"Harry filled him in. He looked at Ron and he could see the concern in his eyes, for   
Fred. It really hit him that Harry wanted a relationship with Fred. An actual relationship.  
  
"Well, I asked him and he got defensive. Accused me of reading his journal. Then he admitted  
he had and ran out. Harry, this is good and bad. He wouldn't rule out the idea of a boyfriend but   
he was very agitated by it,"Ron said..  
  
"Who do you think he liked? Do you think he still likes them?" Harry fired questions at Ron.  
Harry felt the same kaleidoscope of emotions as Ron, with jealousy and longing mixed in.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should read Fred's journal while he's gone," Ron suggested.  
  
"Maybe not," Harry said. But he was considering it. He shook his head as if to rid himself  
of these thoughts."I think we should go wait in the common room for them." Even as he spoke, Harry's   
mind was producing images of Fred holding Harry's head to his chest, with their arms wrapped around   
each other.  
  
Ron agreed. They went downstairs and waited and waited. An hour later, Hermione and George   
walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"What happened?" Ron said, hopping up from the couch.  
  
"Well, it's pouring outside. We found him underneath a tree, crying. We took him to Madam   
Pomfrey. She said he just had a cold and would be better in the morning. He wouldn't tell us what   
happened. I'm going to bed," George said. He looked tired and pulled himself up the stairs to the   
dorms. When he was gone, the trio sat down in the corner where the rest of the students couldn't   
hear them.  
  
"What happened?"Hermione asked. Ron told the whole story again, this time in more detail.  
Harry felt even guiltier then he had and like he was drowning in shame. What right do I have to   
make Fred feel bad? he asked himself.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense. What could possibly make him so upset?" Hermione asked.   
They all just stared at each other, not knowing how to answer. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hello everyone. Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the delay, but I've  
been really busy. And today I was supposed to see Harry Potter again today,   
but my Mom had a hissy fit, so I once again will be missing out on seeing my   
adorable twins again (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!) but I guess I'll deal!  
  
  
Fred woke up in the infirmary. His head ached. He had a bad cold.   
He sniffed, coughed, and noticed it was getting darker outside. Madam Pomfrey  
heard his variety of suffering noises and came to check on him.  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley, how are we feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Bad. Has anyone come to see me?" he asked.  
  
"Miss Granger and your twin wanted to, but I told them to come back  
later," she said. He could remember when He ran out of Ron's room. He   
recalled running through the common room. And his vision was impaired by the  
stinging tears in his eyes, but he still could make out Harry hopping up from   
the couch when he saw him. He looked at him for a second, and ran out. He ran  
down to a big tree somewhere on the grounds, he didn't really care, as long   
as it wasn't the whomping willow. He sprawled underneath it, and cried, not   
paying attention to the rain soaking his robes and wetting his hair. He had   
been thinkingof two people, Oliver Wood and Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fred? Fred?" Ron asked semi-quietly, looking down at the pale face on  
the pillow that was his brother. Fed's eyes fluttered open slowly. He was   
having a dream that he didn't want to crawl out of.  
  
"Hey Ron," he said smiling weakly.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bit of the flu. Madam Pomfrey said i'll be  
able to go to classes tommorow. She just wants me to have some bedrest," he  
filled Ron in. It was ackward for a moment.  
  
"Fred, I just want you to know, I didn't read in your journal. I asked  
because I was curious. That's all," Ron said. Fred closed his eyes again. Ron  
thought he was going to sleep again, but when Fred's dark eyes opened Ron  
could see tears. "Who were you talking about? That you liked?"  
  
"You can never tell anyone else this," Fred said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Of course I can't," Ron said.  
  
"I.....last year I was dating Oliver Wood. I had ever since my first   
year here. No one ever found out. Not even George. Then, he broke up with me,  
because he fancied someone else. I had visions of us growing old together.   
Having fun. He sat down one day and said 'It's not fair to lead you on. I  
like someone else. I'm sorry,' He wasn't even planning to tell who he   
liked. He said the boy of his dreams would never like him, or any other boy.  
So, basically, he broke up with me for a lost cause. And then he told me who   
he liked," fred said,tears now zigzaging down his cheeks.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked in a whisper.  
  
"Harry. You're best friend, Harry. At first I wanted to be mad at   
him, hate him for breaking me and my love up. But I couldn't. It wasn't   
his fault. And, I began to understand why Oliver liked him. And soon, it   
wasn't that I was missing Oliver that made me feel bad. It was remembering his   
words. The boy he liked would never fancy a guy. That meant my chances were  
gone too. That's why I got upset. That's what I mourn now," Fred said. He   
looked utterly calm. And strangely, better since he had gotten everything   
out.  
  
"Fred? Have you ever just gone out on a limb, and tried to tell  
Harry?" Ron asked. They like each other! Perfect!But they won't just   
tell each other! Idiots! Ron thought.  
  
"No, no.I want his friendship if I can't have anything else,"Fred  
said.  
  
"Harry wouldn't stop being your friend. He wouldn't. You should say  
something. Bring it up," Ron suggested,"And what are you going to tell   
eveyone, about why you ran outside in the rain to cry?" Fred shrugged.  
  
"I'll tell them they're too nosy," Fred said and smiled. He wiped   
the remaining tears off his cheeks. He looked almost back to normal.  
  
"I thought you aksed Hermione to the ball? Are you gay?" Ron   
inquired, remembering Hermione when he saw her face in the window of the   
infirmary door, reminding him that other people were here to see him.   
Fred didn't notice her.  
  
"I still want to go. I like her. Nowhere near....the other one I  
like," Fred said trying to prevent a bit of embarrassment to both of them,  
"But I still do. I like Angelina a bit too,"Fred said.  
  
"George went to bed, butHermione, Lee, and....Harry see you," Ron  
said.  
  
"Send them in," Fred said, grinning. Ron went to the doors of the  
room and opened them, letting them in. Hermione came through, then Lee, who   
was holding a gigantic tub of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. After them   
came Harry, smiling shyly at Fred. Ron looked from Harry to Fred, and saw   
Fred was smiling at Harry too. 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Thank you for reviewing. This isn't mine not the characters or anything,  
except for the plot. Onthe plus side, I finally got to see the movie again.  
And the twins were once again mine to behold for a few treasured moments  
*SIGH*. I will marry one of the twins, I don't care which. *SIGH* On to   
the story.  
  
  
Harry sat in a pretty room that he didn't recognize. He was looking into a   
fire that was the focal point of the room, and could feel the heat licking  
at his face. He felt the weight shift on the couch beside him. He turned and  
was inches away from Fred's face. his dark eyes looked like they held storms  
with the light of the flames flickering on them. His sensuous lips were open  
just a bit, and Harry could feel Fred's warm breath hitting his lips. Harry  
shivered a bit and felt himself getting aroused. Fred closed the small   
distance between them, and Harry felt Fred's warm lips against his and his  
hands on his back. Harry's hands found their way to fred's neck and hair. He  
urged Fred to kiss him longer and deeper. His silky tongue carressed Harry's.  
Finally, Fred broke their kiss and moved to Harry's neck, nibbling softly.   
Fred's hands went under Harry's shirt carressing and exploring, and then-  
  
  
"Harry! harry! We'll be late for a breakfast, wake up!," Ron shouted to him.  
Harry's eyes opened a bit and he grumbled something.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I said go away," Harry said. He just wanted to go back to the dream and let  
Fred finish what he started.  
  
"Come on Harry. We need to go," Ron said. He leaned down and whispered in  
his ear "Fred will be there." Harry sat up immediately.  
  
"Ten minutes," Ron said as a final warning as Harry sleepily shuffled   
into the bathroom to change.   
  
Ron and Harry walked down to the great hall. George, Fred, and Hermione  
were there already. Harry sat down beside Fred. Ron sat across from them with   
Hermione and George.  
  
"Hello all. Feeling better Fred?" Ron asked. Fred nodded, gave a look to   
Ron and they all continued talking. Whenever Harry and Fred's hands touched   
they both turned red. George looked from one to the other. he could tell that   
they were avoiding each others gazes. Hermione didn't look confused, she looked   
like she knew exactly what was going on. George got the same look after awhile.  
Ron just smiled hoping that they would evantually get it over with, and things  
could be able to go back to normal.  
  
  
It was the last class of the day. When they were finally released, all the  
students cheered. It was two days until the Yule Ball, no more classed for a   
week and a half.(A.N. I know the time line is all wacky, but the HP book aren't   
the easiest to interpret and I decided that the Yule Ball should be before   
christmas.)  
  
George found Ron walking away from the tranfiguration classroom.  
  
"Ron, something's going on. And I'm left out. What's happening?" George  
asked bluntly.  
  
"I- can't tell you," hesaid.  
  
"Oh, come off, you git! It's obvious. Fred and Harry fancy each other.  
But does that have anything to do with why he was crying earlier. And, if   
they like each other, why haven't they said anything about it?" George asked.  
  
"Harry doesn't know fred likes him, and vice-versa. At the ball, Hermione  
is going to try to convince him to talk to Harry. First, we have to get him   
to tell her he likes Harry. Not hard. I'll ask permission from him to tell her.   
I'm sure he won't mind. I should go and find him so I can ask," Ron said and   
they walked toward the common room together.  
  
  
"Fred?" Ron asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" Fred replied. He was reading a book on his bed, and they were   
talking after George had dragged all of their roommates from their dormitory.   
He actually wasn't reading, he was replaying the dream he had last night. It  
was identical to the one Harry had.  
  
"Would you mind if I told Hermione? That you like Harry?" Ron asked.   
Fred continued "reading".  
  
"She wouldn't tell him, would she?" Fred asked. He looked calm and  
collected, but his voice quivered.  
  
"No. she wouldn't. It's just that Hermione is so clever, maybe she  
could help you with your problem," Ron said. fred was silent as he considered.  
  
"If you really want to," Fred said and went back to "reading". In his  
mind he was doing exactly what Harry wanted him to, he was finishing.  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were in the library. It was a bit noisy, there were  
students socializing as well as a few book-worms studying for the new term   
already.  
  
Hermione saw Ron walk through the door and waved him over.  
  
"Hey guys! Hermione I need to talk to you, alone, later," Ron said.   
Harry looked mopey for a moment.  
  
"I get it. I'll leave. Gotta talk to Alicia about the next quidditch   
match anyway," Harry said and left.Ron sat down.  
  
"Listen Hermione, Fred was dating Oliver Wood since his first year.   
Oliver broke up with him last year because he liked someone else, Harry. And  
Fred wanted to be mad at Harry for breaking them up, and can't and instead  
falls in love with him," Ron said. Hermione didn't looked surprised.  
  
"I knew Oliver liked him, but I didn't know that him and Fred were   
dating.  
  
"So all you need to do is talk to Fred at the ball and try to get   
him to confess to Harry. If all goes to plan, they'll be dancing and snogging   
by the end of the night," Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"It's going to be a lot of fun," Hermione said. They both smiled at   
each other and their hands touched. Hermione smiled even wider, and Ron turned   
red when he grasped her hand. He leaned over and right before he was about to  
kiss her they heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Please find somewhere else to do that," Madam Pince said. They both  
giggled nervously and left. They were so embarrassed by what happened, they   
didn't talk about it that day. Or the next. They would finally get around to  
it at the ball. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Thanks for reviewing. I own not the characters, only the storyline. I do  
have a sequel being written right now, seeing as how this the last chapter.  
I am seeing the movie again in two days and thank god because I was going  
through withdrawl. To think, my twins had to go days on screen without me  
watching them. *WIPES DROOL OFF OF CHIN* On to the story.  
  
  
  
The Yule Ball  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He really didn't want to be going, but Ron had convinced him he should. Harry was wearing robes of dark green  
velvet with big billowy sleeves. It had sparkling emeralds at the cuffs for buttons. Ron walked into the dormitory. He was wearing some worn out satin robes that weren't quite as old as old as last years. They were royal blue and had narrow sleeves that sussurated whenever he moved.  
  
"Time to meet Lavendar and Ginny," Ron said. He looked surprisingly happy.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. They hadn't mentioned Fred and Harry liking him for the last few days, by request of Harry. But he thought about him all the time. He dreamed about him, and saw him everywhere he looked. He had eneded up alone with him one time earlier that day. He was looking for George, Angelina wanted to talk to him, But when he entered the room Fred, George, Lee, and two others slept was empty. As Harry turned to leave the room, Fred camein. He had a towel around his hips and his hair was wet. They saw each other and turned red. Fred looked away and walked to his dresser, attempting to get some clothes while holding the towel and talk to Harry, calmly.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" Fred asked. Harry's mouth was open and he was staring at Fred's sides and chest.  
  
"Looking......for George," he finally managed.  
  
"I think he went to find Proffessor Snape. Worried adout an assignment due next term," Fred said and turned to him. Harry tore his eyes off the lovely sight in front of him and swallowed.  
  
"Oh. I'll tell Angelina that. She was looking for him," Harry said. He turned and walked away.  
  
"Bye Harry," he heard Fred's voice drift to him from the room. Harry stopped for a second, then kept on walking. Harry was snapped back to reality when he heard Ginny talking to him.  
  
"Harry? Hello?" she said and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh! Yes? he asked. He realized he had walked in a daze down to the entrance of the great hall with Ron.  
  
"Nothing, you just looked....distracted," she said.Harry hadn't even noticed Ginny. She looked beautiful. She had her hair up in a bun, except for two strands of hair she curled to frame her face. She was wearing teal robes with a diamond ring and barrette borrowed from Hermione. Ron was talking to Lavendar, who was wearing shocking neon pink robes, which clashed horribly with Ron's hair.  
  
He saw George in blood red robes with Angelina on his arm. She was wearing silk aqua robes. Hermione looked even better then she had last year. Her hair was long and straight and looked lighter. She had violet eyeshadow and light purple lipstick on. She wore a silver necklace with Amethysts. She donned airy robes of lavendar silk.   
  
A couple of feet behind her was Fred. He seemed to glow he looked so beautiful. He wore pure white flowing robes and exuded an angelic image. He had what looked like silver glitter in his hair. It caught the light and shone. Harry almost swooned looking at him.  
  
  
"Hello everybody," George said. Ron and Hermione kept giving each other looks. George saw fred smile when he saw Harry. He was happy that his twins facade of being endlessly happy would soon become real. When fred and Harry finally got together, things would be right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slow music was playing. Hermione, fred, George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Lavendar, and Ron were all siting at a table.  
  
"Let's dance," Ginny said. Fred and Harry were sitting next to each other laughing and joking.  
  
"Okay, Harry said. They got up and walked to the dance floor. She put her head on her shoulder. They danced for two more songs. Then, Harry realized Fred and Hermione were dancng too.. harry kept his eyes on them a they glided. He saw a glimpse of fred's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was in a small smile. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled shyly at Harry when their gazes met. A pink tint could be found on his cheeks. Harry's face took on the same look. Then the song was over. Faster music started. Ginny and Harry went back to the table. Fred and Hermione came back in a little while, fred lookign extremely nervous.  
  
"Lavendar, lets go talk to Neville," Ron suggested. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll come too!" Hermione chirped and pulled Ginny along with her.  
George and Angelina were talking. This left Fred and Harry alone.  
  
"Umm, Harry could I talk to you?" Fred asked in a low voice.  
  
  
  
  
"What did you say? Is he going to tell him?" Ron asked.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, Lavendar, well, Fred and Harry like each other. And I wouldn't be surpised for them to be dating by the time we get to the table," Hermione said.  
  
"So he is! He's going to tell him!," Ron said. Ginny and Lavendar looked confused still. Ron told the edited version. Lavendar looked surprised. Then looked at Ginny.  
  
"This is great. Now we can be together," Ginny said and moved to kiss her. Lavendar pulled away.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, but I like Ginny. This date hasn't exactly given me the impression you're in love with me or something," Lavendar said to Ron. he looked amused.  
  
"No, not at all. Have fun you two!" Ron said as they walked away hand in hand after kissing.  
  
"So, Ginny and Lavendar, Angelina and George, hopefully Fred and Harry. It seems we are the only ones left alone," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione! i must sayd, I'm shocked!" Ron said. They were both smiling.  
  
"I kno-," Hermione was in the middle of a sentence, When Ron kissed her. She responded immediately. They stood there kissing for a minute when Prof. Snape came by.  
  
  
"Granger, Weasley, break it up," he said with a scowl. Hermione and Ron did, but still held each other at arms length. When Snape passed they laughed, Kissed again and walkee back to the table. they saw Harry and Fred sitting at the table. Both were turned to each other and one of Harry's hands was on the table. Fred's hands were on top of it. They were talking and didn't seem to notice George and Angelina on the other side of the table looking at them. They didn't notice the people passing by them watching them with wide eyes. They didn't notice Ron and Hermione walking up behind them. They seemed completely focused on each other as they leaned forward and kissed.   
  
  
  
A Few Minutes Earlier  
  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered Fred.  
  
"This is really embarrassing, but I have to tell you something,"Fred said. He turned in his seat, as did Harry, to have full eyes contact.  
  
"Go on. You don't have to be afraid. You can say anything," harry said trying to smile encouragingly. He saw fred's lower lip quiver and had and almost uncontrollable urge to grab him and kiss him and touch him all over. He flushed and felt it ebb and was happy it didn't get any stronger, he wouldn't have been able to make it.  
  
"I know. I feel really comfortable around you. Good friends like you don't come around too often Harry," Fred aid. Harry's ballon of happiness deflated some. A friend, only a friend, Harry's mind chanted for a few moments of ackward silence.  
  
"And that's part of the reason i like you so much," Fred said. Harry's heart stopped, then started again.  
  
"Wha- What? he said choking on the word during his first effort. Fred smiled a pinch and pulled one of Hary's hands from the nervous jumble of both of them. He flattend it on the table and put his hand over Harry's. Harry shivered and looked into Fred's eyes.  
  
"I like you, Harry. As more than a friend. how about you?" Fred asked. Everything melted away, except for each other and the love for Fred that was welling inside of Harry.  
  
"Me too. I like you too," was all Harry could utter. Fred leaned towards hima nd kissed him. Fred felt the sensual lips on his, and the exquisite texture of Harry's tongue against his and felt like he was in heaven.  
  
When they finally pulled away, they could hear George and Angelina laughing. They turned to them.  
  
"What a cute couple! Right Angelina?" George asked. She nodded. They only now noticed the almost quiet room all staring at them. Hermione and Ron were right behind them. They looked quite happy.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, Lavendar and Ginny ran off together, holding hands, and we realized we were being left out so we're trying each other out on a test date tonight," Ron said. "Actually, I assumed we'd be left alone if you two got together finally."  
  
"You knew!?" Fred and Harry exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, George and I all figured it out. You both like each other. It was taking so long I was going to just tell both of you and have it done with," Hermione said. Everyone laughed. Another slow song started. Fred stood up.  
  
"Would you like to dance," he asked Harry.  
  
"Of course," he replied and got up and walked to the dance floor with Fred.  
  
  
Lost in twilight, the memories  
Precious moments, you and me  
We've been old friends, all through the years  
Picture postcards, sharing tears  
  
  
What's in our hearts, there's never time, to say  
Need you tonight, lover don't fade away  
I've seen your city lights  
As I walk away  
Why can't this night...go on forever  
  
  
Without love, we won't survive  
Run together, we rule the night  
Tell me secrets, oh that make you cry  
Where's the laughter, we gotta try  
  
  
What's in our hearts, there's never time to say  
Need you tonight, lover don't fade away  
Like a photograph  
That time won't erase  
Why can't this night...go on forever  
Go on forever and ever...ever and ever  
  
  
Harry rested his head on Fred's shoulder. Fred rested his cheek on the untidy raven colored hair. They rocked and swayed slowly to the music. They were holding each other so close they could feel the others hearbeat. Close enough, almost, to hear each others thoughts. 


End file.
